Secrets of the Past
by Uranasu
Summary: Yugi begins having dreams of Yami's past and answered are soon revealed when a girl from the dream starts attending Yugi's school! The past meets the present and the pharoah's real past is soon revealed.
1. my fair lady

**And here it is, my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic. I hope you guys like it, it's been on my mind since I started reading the manga.**

**-**

**--**

**

* * *

- **

**Chapter 1: ……my fair lady.**

--

* * *

-- 

-

**3,000 years ago in ancient Egypt…….**

**-**

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…_

_-_

Deep in the castle of the pharaoh a small game chess was being played.

"Check." stated the girl. She gave a triumphant smile as she looked up to gaze at her opponent, her father.

"Not a bad move." He complemented. "However a gamer must always look for ways out of trouble because strategy isn't always what you need."

He moved a pawn into play defending his Queen once again putting back in the game.

"Ahh, no fair!" she whined. "I had you!"

"Relax Azra the games not over yet." He reminded.

"Hmm…" she sighed annoyingly as she studied the board once more.

Her father watched her closely admiring every aspect there was about her that reminded him of himself or her mother. He had no clue how long he had been like that until his daughter called out to him.

"Daddy…" she started.

He looked at her seeing that she hadn't moved her eyes from the game bored and answered for her to go on.

"Why do you have a different wife?" she asked reaching for her knight. "I know everyone tells me I'm too young to understand this because I'm only 6 but…" she moved her knight to a counter position to corner his queen. "Why can't we be a real family? Like the other children in the kingdom?"

He sighed unsure of how to answer his daughter's question.

"Things are…things are just a bit more difficult then you think dear."

-

_Take the key and lock her up, lock her up, lock her up,_

_Take the key and lock her up, my fair lady…_

_-_

Years later it's the same girl only older was sitting at a dining table. There were lots of delicious foods of all kinds surrounding her yet she paid no heed. Her eyes were blank and empty as if she had suffered a great deal in life.

Is this the same girl who looked so happy and cheerful when she was younger?

"You know Azra it wouldn't kill you to smile a little." stated a tall woman with short brown hair and blue eyes showing a mixture of love, hate, anger, and defeat.

The girl said nothing as she continued to stare off into nothingness ignoring all around her.

"I give up!" the woman sighed in defeat. "Yami you say something to her, she just won't listen to me."

Before he could speak the girl quickly arose from her seat and excused herself from the table.

"Azra you stop right there young lady!" he demanded sternly.

"Spsh, and since when did I have to listen to you or your so called wife!" she scuffed giving them both a side glanced glare.

"That's enough!" Yami yelled, but only to her retreating form as she left the dining hall. He stood and followed her out to the rose garden.

"Azra STOP!" he yelled a few feet away.

-

_Tokyo's Tower's falling down, falling down, falling down,_

_Tokyo's Tower's falling down, my fair lady…_

_-_

She fell on the ground covered in roses and wept. Her body trembled uncontrollably and she stayed on her hands and knees to try and control herself.

"What is the meaning of this? There is no excuse for your behavior back there towards your mother." He said sternly.

"That's not my mother!" she sobbed tears falling freely from her eyes. "She never will be!"

"My mother is sealed away….my baby brother was sent down the river…and it's because of _you_…sniff that I'll never see either of them again." She didn't have to yell, she didn't even have to look at him, but the pharaoh could tell just from the way that she said it that there was a venom in her heart that he placed there and may never be able to cure.

-

_Take the key to Mount Fuji, Mount Fuji, Mount Fuji,_

_Take the key to Mount Fuji, my fair lady…_

--

* * *

-- 

GAH!

Yugi awoken with a bolt and gasped for air in cold sweat; when he finally got a hold of himself he saw that it was due time for him to get up for school. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he somehow knew that girl, as if they had some sort of connection.

"Yugi." came a voice. "Are you alright?"

He turned toward the misty shadow of the Egyptian Pharaoh and shook his head while gazing at his millennium puzzle.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I had a weird dream last night and it seemed to be about your past. I wonder what could have triggered it?"

Silence.

"Yami?" he asked aloud, but received no response.

"Yugi!" came an elderly voice. "Are you up for school yet?"

"Yeah grandpa!" he replied.

"Well you better hurry up if you want to have breakfast this morning!" he called.

"Okay!" he shouted after him.

"Yami?" he tried again, but still no answer.

"Guess the shock must've gotten to him." he concluded, and finished his daily routine for school.

-

* * *

-- 

-

**TBC**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**I suck at beginnings so bear with me.**

**-Ura out**


	2. What's wrong with you?

"**Review! Reviews make authors want to update more often. "**

_**-Some random loser**_

****

**_

* * *

_**

**-**

**CHAPTER 2: What's wrong with you?**

**-**

* * *

Yugi began his routine route to school pondering on the events of this morning. The pharaoh really seemed disturbed this morning when he told him he had that dream. But the real question is what did it mean?

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked up from his train of thought to see his long time friend Tea up ahead waiting for him. She was always there for him no matter what, even when she discovered his secret about the pharaoh she never left his side.

He put on his friendliest smile and walked up to her so they could begin there way to school. Tea didn't know this, but Yugi has always had a secret crush on her since as long as he could remember. She was tall, beautiful, admired by her peers, and not to mention a great body. But he could never work up the courage to tell her his true feelings; he was just to shy, so he had to just settle with being friends for now.

"Hey Tea, what's up?" he greeted.

"Oh nothing really, Joey's running late as usual, and Tristan had to get to school early to help out with the morning duties." She explained.

"Oh okay, well guess it's just going to be the two of us." He smiled, and they were on there way.

-

**MEANWHILE…Somewhere in a deep cave with crystallized beings….**

-

"Mom…I decided I'm going to meet him now."

A short young woman with long blonde hair stood in front of a large crystal that was somewhat shadowed. From what was shown in the light it appeared to be a body in there.

"I still want nothing to do with him! He ruined our life! I have nothing because of him." She spoke sadly. "But his fame has increased since a young boy released him from his imprisonment. He's now being called, The King of Games. Isn't that the nickname you gave him momma?"

Silence.

"Oh well, I decided to investigate some on it. Since I left the gods realm with grandma and grandpa they've been trying to get me back, but I don't wanna go back!" she admitted. "There are mortals in this plain using dark magic for their own evil purposes and it all circulates around father…if they keep using that power and summoning your power there won't be any left for you when we get you back, you'll just be a normal mortal, and…."

She stopped herself realizing she was going a bit too far into the situation and decided to call it a day.

"I have to get going to school now momma. I'll be back to update you soon okay?" she promised, and ran out of the cave as the illumination of a beautiful woman came from the crystal.

-

**BACK IN DOMINO CITY**

-

"Hey Yugi are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Tea I'm just fine." He smiled.

"Sure you are!" she exasperated. "You've been out of it all the way to school! Something's has to be up."

"I hate to admit it as well but you do seem a bit out of It." came Tristan from the side.

"Well actually it's about a dream I had last night about the pharaoh's past." He admitted.

"A dream huh? What was it about?" he interrogated.

"Well, I'm not really sure. It seemed to be about the pharaoh's daughter and his relationship with her." Yugi reminisced.

"Whoa the pharaoh's daughter, that's something." Tea responded. "But that doesn't explain why you were so out of it earlier."

"Well…"

"Yeah but you gotta remember Tea," Tristan observed. "Yugi dreamed about the pharaoh's daughter which means she had to be pretty good lookin for him to be that out of it."

He grinned mischievously at his little friend knowing good and well we wasn't as innocent as he led people on. In fact, Yugi shared some pretty dirty thoughts with him and Joey when they were just having guy time.

"NO!" Yugi retorted with a slight blush. "That's not it at all! I was just worried about the pharaoh because he hadn't spoken to me all morning, that's all!"

"Sure you are buddy." Tristan laughed knowing how nervous his friend could get around that area of topic.

"Speaking of the pharaoh…" Tea started, ignoring their little fiasco. "There's another Egyptian exhibit at the Domino Museum this week."

"Another one of those things?" Tristan complained. "Come on Tea, you ever noticed that whenever you take Yugi to one of those things something bad always happens?" He said matter-of-factly thinking back to Battle City, Anubis, and few other freaky moments.

"Well yeah but it was all for a good cause." She reminded him.

"If you mean your little date with the pharaoh then no, it wasn't for a worldly good cause." Tristan remarked.

Tea already looked pissed and was about to go on the offensive…lucky for Tristan the teacher had just walked in to begin the day, but Joey was still nowhere to be found.

"Okay class settle down." He started in an already boring tone, "Today we have a new student from Greece."

This got many whispers from some students in the class as they all wondered who the new student is and what they would be like. As they all continued to wonder Yugi had a gut feeling that something was going to happen that would start another turn of events like the time Bakura showed up only slightly different.

"Come on in miss." The teacher instructed.

The classroom door then slide open and a beautiful blonde haired girl walked into the room. She was short for her age, just a few inches taller than Yugi himself, but her thick hair and womanly figure made up for all of it making her look just as good as any average height girl around.

Her eyes were closed as she walked up to the teacher's side and turned to face her new classmates. She gave a traditional bow and gave her greeting.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you my name is…"

She hadn't even said her name yet and already guys were gaping over her! It bothered most of the girls beyond end but it couldn't have bothered anyone more than Yugi. He was edge and couldn't stop shaking.

"Yugi…what's wrong?" Tea asked in a whispered voice, catching on to her friend's sudden change in behavior.

"_I know her…" _he thought. His face turning pale and white; while trying to control himself.

"My name is... Kitty Zila." She finished.

"_She's the girl from my dream!"_

"Thank you Miss Zila, please take a se-at…" he dragged the word as he scanned the room. "Right next to Mr. Muto."

"WHAT!" Yugi yelped, shocked to hear his name.

"Is there a problem with Miss Zila sitting next to you Mr. Muto?" the teacher asked rather irritated.

"Uhhh..no-no I-I….am sorry." He finally said bowing to his teacher in apology and taking his seat.

Kitty walked all the way to her new seat without once opening her eyes. It's as if she had the entire room mapped out in her head, where every seat bag pack and foot was placed in the aisle she had it all planned. She took her seat next to Yugi and instantly opened her text book to the correct location to begin class; not once did she even glance up at Yugi.

-

**LATER THAT DAY**

-

School was finally over and Yami still hadn't spoken to Yugi not even once today. He was beginning to get worried he had left but knew he was still there within the maze of the Millennium Puzzle.

Everyone was taking a while to leave class so Yugi walked ahead of them as the afternoon sun still rose above him. There was no challenging duelist after him today so it was pretty peaceful.

"Hey Yugi!"

He turned around to see Tristan and Tea walking up behind him easing his mind somewhat of its troubles.

"You know Yugi, for a guy who walks ahead you sure are fast to catch up to." Tristan remarked.

"Yeah sorry guys, I've just got a lot on my mind now." He confessed.

"Well you know if you have something troubling you, you should tell so we can help. We've been through for you 100 since the beginning and we're not gonna back down now." Tristan preached.

"Thanks guys…oh, Joey sent me an e-mail when I was in the computer lab today. He said he had over slept and would meet us at my place tomorrow so we can go to the museum together." He explained.

"Okay that sounds good." said Tea

"Yeah, tomorrows the weekend so it'd be perfect." Tristan agreed

"Okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yugi finished, and the three left each others to begin their own separate ways home.

-

* * *

--

--

**TBC!**

**--**

**--**

**-**

**I missed the first episode of the final season of Yu-Gi-Oh! -- But I'll catch this weeks So tell me! What do you think? If you caught any grammar errors, give me the benefit of the doubt, English wasn't me first language.**


	3. The Road Not Taken

**Sorry no long speeches today.**

* * *

_**Previously**: "Thanks guys…oh, Joey sent me an e-mail when I was in the computer lab today. He said he had over slept and would meet us at my place tomorrow so we can go to the museum together." He explained._

"_Okay that sounds good." said Tea _

"_Yeah, tomorrows the weekend so it'd be perfect." Tristan agreed_

"_Okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yugi finished, and the three left each others to begin their own separate ways home._

-

* * *

--

**CHAPTER 3: The Road Not Taken**

-

* * *

**YUGI'S DREAM**

-

The entire area was covered in complete fog that was so thick you'd needed a chainsaw to get through it. With moist earth beneath him and shadowy figures passing by, Yugi definitely knew he didn't want to be here.

"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular, standing in the middle of the fog in his teddy bear pajamas. Shadowy figures walked by in remorse form as if traveling on a road toward a fork and then going separate ways.

"What exactly is going on here?" he wondered.

As he continued to watch he saw that in the only thing to separate these two roads was a giant tree. It appeared to be thousands of years old and giving off a warm and peaceful presence throughout the air. As he looked towards the end of each side of the fork there was another source of energy emanating from them; in fact two different sources. While the tree appeared to be soft and glowing and represented all that should be in the world each other end seemed to be longing for the other. But as he looked at the forked road he saw that one path went toward a bright mysterious light that seemed to swirl with soft colors of pink, yellow, white, purple, and blue, but seemed to give off a confused, noble, and heart aching aura. While the other was nothing but a dark void that gave off a loving, loyal, and lonely aura as well as the distinct scent of roses.

"The scent of roses…why…? Why does it smell so familiar to me?" Yugi spoke allowed turning toward the dark path. "I know I've smelly plenty of roses before but these…remind me of something, but what?"

Taking a look around at the shadowy ghost he saw that instead of going into the mysterious light were going toward the loving darkness.

"And why are these entities going toward the darkness instead of the light?"

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_

_And sorry I could not travel both,_

The unknown voice quickly caught Yugi's attention as he scanned what he could in the fog to find the source of the voice.

_And be one traveler long I stood,_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the under growth._

"Azra!" he called into the fog. "Azra is that you?"

_Then took the other just as fair_

_And having perhaps the better claim_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear_

_Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,  
_

"Azra why do you sound so much older?" he continued to call out to the voice. "It's Azra but…it's not." He finished in a low whisper to himself.

_And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh I saved the first for another day!_

_But knowing how way leads on to way_

_I doubt if I should ever come back._

The voice reciting these words finished those last three as if chocking back on tears before continuing on with a sighing voice.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood and I--_

……

He heard the female sniffle on tears as the fog cleared and the world around him began to disappear.

"No wait! He pleaded. "If you're not Azra, then who are you; what's the rest of the poem?"

All went silent before the mysterious woman spoke to him.

"Oh Yugi my darling boy…" it started in a low misty tone. "How you've grown up so much without me."

He wanted to call out to her. He wanted to know who she was. He wanted to comfort her to tell her to stop crying and that everything would be fine but…

-

"Yugi…Yugi…"

He felt someone shaking him in a gentle way while calling out his name the same way the unseen woman in his dream said it.

"Yugi!"

"Mmm…mmm." He stirred waking up, opening his eyes slowly.

What he said next happened in the blink of an eye for him; and where it came from he'll never know, but for some reason he felt he had to say it.

"Azalyn?"

That name…that name sent emotions through Yami he thought he had long forgotten. But how does Yugi know this name?

"Pharaoh?" Yugi spoke rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Yami hadn't noticed it but a look of shock, fear, love, betrayal and lost was all plastered on his face.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi started again.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter you don't seem yourself lately, not to mention you hadn't spoken to me at all yesterday!" he pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about the dream you had the other night. Believe it or not I remember the woman who Azra referred to as her mother."

"Azra's mother? You mean you actually remember her!" Yugi asked in astonishment.

The pharaoh took a deep sigh and sat down in the chair beside Yugi's bed at his desk. He lowered his head in a shameful way before his confession. "You spoke her name while waking up."

"I did?"

"Yes…her name was Azalyn. Our relationship was fruitful and intimate yet forbidden."

"Forbidden?" he wondered. "Do you know anything else about her?" Yugi questioned. "That new girl that just transferred her from Greece is the girl Azra from my dream I just know it!" he spoke confidently.

"What I wonder is whose body is she in to be in this time? Like you and the spirit that rest within Bakura you all need a hosting body, but you all came out of a Millennium item. But we have all of the items so……aggghhhhhh this is way to confusing for this time in the morning!" he admitted collapsing on his bed.

"But I still wonder…" Yugi began, grabbing the pharaoh's attention. "How did I know her name if you're the one who knows her?" he questioned.

"That is a good question." Yami nodded in agreement.

"Yugi!" called a voice from below. "Yugi are you awake yet!"

"Yeah Grandpa!" he called.

"Well hurry up! Your friends are already here!" he said in return.

"Oh right!" Yugi remembered tumbling out of bed to quickly get dressed. When he arrived downstairs, sure enough his friends were already there and waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long." He apologized.

"Yugi what's the matter with you? You've never slept in this late before." His grandfather noticed.

"Yeah well I've kinda got a lot on my mind now, but I guess the rest of us need to hurry up to go check out that new exhibit at the museum." He remarked.

Before another word was uttered from anyone Yugi was already out of the door and coming to a jogging stop outside of his grandfathers store. He never usually acted like this before but something about that woman…

"Yo Yugi!" Joey shouted, coming out of the shop with Tea and Tristan right behind. "Hey man what's da problem? Everyone's been telling me how you've been acting strange lately so spill! What's wrong with you?"

Yugi looked at the ground unsure of himself. He couldn't tell Joey what was wrong with him because truthfully he didn't know what was wrong with him himself!

"The new girl…Kitty." He whispered silently.

"Hmm? Kitty you say?" Joey confirmed. "Hmmm…where have I heard that name before?"

"You idiot don't you listen to a word I say?"

"I'm sorry Tristan did you say somethin?" Joey asked innocently.

"Yeah well if I am then maybe you'd remember that Kitty is the new transfer student we got in class yesterday!"

"Oh yeah dats where I heard that name before." He smirked giving a maniacal chuckle and remarked, "Yeah and from what I hear she's definitely the cats meow!"

_(Store bells ringing) _Hello Welcome to my Shoppe!

"Joey, I think Yugi is thinking about something more seriously." Tea sighed. "So Yugi what is it about the new girl?"

"Well…it's pretty hard to explain." He confessed; which it was. How could he tell his friends that he had dreams of the pharaoh's daughter whose going to school with them and why he thinks she's connected to the dream he had last night?

_(Store bells ringing again) _Thank you, Come again!

He was so lost in thought he failed to realize that someone was standing right in front of him. Until the person's voice broke his trance.

"What did you lose?"

"Huh?" he looked up and gasped seeing himself face to face with the pharaoh! Huh? No wait; he blinked twice before realizing it was a girl who was in front of him. He was face to face with Kitty Zila, the new transfer student…the girl from his dream.

"Hu-uh-uhh what?" he stuttered trying desperately to regain his ground.

"I asked you if you lost something." She repeated.

"Uhh no…" he replied modestly.

"Hey, don't I know you?" she asked staring him down.

"Uhhh…." _Wow could she possibly be having the same dreams as I about the pharaoh?_

"That's right! I sit next to you in class!" she realized, smiling brightly, causing Yugi to somewhat lose his balance from the unexpected response. She shifted the small paper bag in her arms from both hands to one and extended her right hand.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Kitty Zila."

"Yugi Mutto." He introduced shaking her hand.

"Yugi…Yugi…where have I….oh! You're the 'King of Games'!" she pointed out.

"Well yeah that's my title anyway." He said casually.

"Oh cool, you know I'm a pretty good duelist myself. My father taught me everything I know."

-

"_Check." stated the girl. She gave a triumphant smile as she looked up to gaze at her opponent, her father._

"_Not a bad move." He complemented. "However a gamer must always look for ways out of trouble because strategy isn't always what you need." _

-

Yugi squeezed his eyes tight to get that image out of his head. And asked Kitty to repeat the last part she spoke.

"I said I use my mother's deck when dueling so watch out because I am quite the tough cookie! In fact my mother was the only person able to defeat my father in a duel, that's how they got together." She stated casually.

What went on for the next few moments Yugi really didn't want to pay much attention to…Kitty…Azra…Azalyn? They all seem so familiar but from where? The pharaoh remembers Azalyn as is lover in the past but where does Azra play in this? Yes she's is daughter but why is back? And why was his relationship with Azalyn forbidden? What were the last words to the poem the woman said in his dreams? So many questions…

"So I take it you wanna duel huh?" Joey interrupted running up to the two. "Well in order to get to Yugi you'd have to get through me first!"

"Sounds fun, maybe some other time though, I just have to finish some things first." She replied.

"Yugi." She called, snapping him out of another trance. "If you really are lost and you find yourself at a fork in the road, pick the road you feel most alive on." She said walking away, but stopped when Yugi in turn asked her a question.

"Kitty…which road…did you take?" he asked hesitantly.

"I..."she paused before continuing to walk again. "I took the road less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."

-

--

* * *

-

**TBC**

-

--

**So what's on your mind? I know I'd like to know what you think in a review but hey, beggars can't be choosers**.


End file.
